


Revenants New Pet or Loba's Struggle

by JustARandomGuy42



Series: Apex Sex Stories (very creative name lol) [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Dominance, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Non-Human Genitalia, Oral Sex, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Robot Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustARandomGuy42/pseuds/JustARandomGuy42
Summary: When Revenant captures Loba in an unfortunate situation, he utilizes the chance to finally tame her attitude.
Series: Apex Sex Stories (very creative name lol) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772944
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	Revenants New Pet or Loba's Struggle

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work I've ever written, took me about two hours to write. I found very little Revenant/Loba stuff so I wanted to write some myself, I didn't really have concept when writing this, just went with what my weird brain told me to write lol. Hope you enjoy! If you enjoy or you have any critics/tips, be sure to comment them!

Everything had gone well - at first. Loba had landed with her Team at Market and picked up some kills, then moved through the caves into a small building overlooking the canyon that gave Kings Canyon its name. They were in the middle of the incoming ring and generally well equiped. Loba and Wraith were just dicussing wether it was smarter to wait out inside the building or move south to intercept incoming teams when a shot roared through the canyon and Gibraltar, who was guarding the window, fell down with blood streaming down the side of his head. Loba was about to run over to him, but Wraith stopped her. "Listen", she said as Loba could hear the typical sound of a zipline coming closer. "I can manage to get him up if you stall them", Loba argued. "Just guard the door". Wraith complied, aiming her R-99 at the door in case anyone tried to rush in.

As Loba approached Gibraltar, she heard the door opening as Wraith opened fire and a high male voice let out a scream. "Got one", Wraith shouted. "Now hurry up". As Loba readied a syringe and lined it up with Gibraltars chest, the door opened again and a small round object rolled into the room, stopping right next to Wraith. "Oh, shi-", she exclaimed before the explosion knocked her first into the wall and then to the floor. Now a robot ran through the door, looking for the last survivor. Loba pulled out her P2020 and shot multiple bullets through the robots eye-looking head, causing it to spark and letting the robot fall to the ground. With only one enemy remaining, Loba reloaded her gun as a blue object flew past her and stuck into the wall behind her, emitting crackeling sounds. Wanting to escape the Arcstar, Loba pulled of her braclet and prepared to throw it out of the window, but was hit by an orange light that caused her braclet to break midair. The Arcstar finally exploded, causing her imense pain while her vision went blurry.

She fell to the ground, barely holding up on her hands and knees. Then, a person entered the room. No, not a person, a robot. Revenant. The monster that had slaughtered her parents had now defeated her. He pulled out a Wingman and finished Gibraltar with a single shot, then formed his left arm into a blade that he rammed into Wraith, pulling her of the ground and throwing her out the window. "Good job man, can you get me up?", the slender man Wraith had downed asked Revenant. "Why should I? You were useless", Revenant responded, his voice cold. While the two were occupied, Loba pulled out her self-revival kit, but Revenant suddenly turned around and knocked the syringe out of her hand.

"Hah, you really think you could pull that of? You're so arrogant... thinking you could come here and take revenge for your parents...Such a mistake deserves to be punished." Revenant thought out loud. "Well then, just do it. Kill me. You've already taken everything I love." Loba replied, spitting at Revenant. He would not have her beg for her life. "Is that so", the Killer robot said. "Well, I wasn't planning on killing you - yet. There are greater pains than death - and I plan on showing them to you. With that, he grabbed her by her neck, slightly choking her and pulling her up to her knees. "What do you want from me?" Loba exclaimed, a slight fear in her voice. Revenant just laughed as an 11 inch cylinder appeared from Revenants crotch right in front of Lobas face as he calmly said: "I am going to rape you, girl" as Lobas eyes widened in shock.

"No... wait... please..." Loba wasn't able to form a sentence before Revenant put his cold hands onto the back of her head and pushed her towards his robot dick, which brutally pushed past her lips and filled her entire mouth almost immediatly. Lobas eyes bulged as Revenant pushed over half of his member into her, hitting the back of her throat and making her gag. "Not so cocky now, are you?" Revenant taunted her, Loba only answering with an angry sound while he pushed her head up and down his shaft, sliding in a bit more with every thrust as Loba unwillingly slowly covered his dick in saliva. "Hahahaha... you're quite good at this, you know." Revenant laughed, taunting her further. "Your daddy would be ashamed of you sucking dick like a whore. Are you actually enjoying this?" He pulled out of her to let her respond.

"I'm going to kill you, you shitty piece of crap", Loba threatened him, just earning more laughter as Revenant pushed back into her mouth, this time immediatly pushing in completely, making her throat bulge and earning him more gags as Loba struggled to catch air. "Here it comes - don't let anything spill" Revenant announced. Loba pannicked, not expecting Revenant to even be able to come, but he clearly proved her wrong as his cock started spitting a thick liquid into her throat. She started swallowing the salty liquid, but it was so much that it burst out both her nostrils and mouth. 

Revenant pulled out of her and smacked her across the face, causing her to fall to the ground. "I told you to swallow everything, bitch!", he shouted as she struggled to get up, but couldn't move a muscle. "Please... you've had your fun... just end this..." Loba begged, but Revenant laughed again. He knelt down behind her, rolling her onto her back so their eyes met. His long, slender fingers slowly ran up her thighs towards her crotch, Loba flinching at his touch. Revenants hand finally reached its goal, gently rubbing her crotch through her pants. "Wow, you really are wet - you enjoyed being degarded" he stated, amused by her reaction to his brutal face-fucking. He then suddenly grabbed her pants and tore them apart, leaving her with just her white tanga to protect her pussy. Revenant grabbed it, but instead of pulling it down he pulled it up, making it rub into her clit forcing a moan out of Loba. The tanga ripped against the pressure, leaving Loba completely exposed.

"Are you ready for the main act?" He asked, but before she could even reply, he pushed his cock against her entrance, forcing his way inside her neatly shaved pussy. Loba screamed as she was penetrated by something way bigger than she had ever experienced. "AHHHH! Why are you doing this to me? Do you want me to beg? Please stop!" "Oh, I do want you to beg - but I want you to beg me to make you my slut, to make you my property." "What? You're sick, I would never do that! Ahhhhh..." Revenant picked up a steady rhythm, pushing in and out of her repeatedly, making Loba scream every time he thrust deep into her pussy. Looking to humiliate her even further, Revenant moved a hand to her chest and ripped of her shirt and Bra, freeing her big tits and making them swing with every thrust he gave her. He pinched her nipples repeatedly, finally earning the moans he desired. Loba, on the other hand, was disgusted by herself as her sensitive nipples actually made her aroused, a feeling that was further enhanced when Revenant suddenly strted to choke her, the abcence of air further arousing her. Suddenly, Revenant hit her G-spot, his dick now creating a visable bulge, forcing Loba into an orgasm as she spasmed around his dick, her juices lubricating it further.

Revenant groaned, followed by laughter. "So, you finally admit you like to be dominated? To be my pet?" Loba looked at him with defiance in her eyes "Maybe your perverted techniques can make me come, but you will never break me!" "I like your strenght - it makes it more interesting for me" Revenant said and roughly grabbed her ass, shoving her onto her belly. He violently pulled her up onto her arms and knees and lined his dick up with her pussy again, grabing onto her ponytails and pulling her head back and causing her back to arch as he hammered back into her, the new position allowing him to bury his entire 11 inches into her snatch. He started to thrust very quickly, at the same time moving her hips in a movment contrary to his, resulting in him reaching all the way to her womb. Loba started screaming, barely able to destinguish pleasure and pain. She was on the verge of coming again when Revenant stopped.

When she looked back, she watched in horror as a second, 9 inch long cock unsheathed above the first one, which Revenant pointed straigh towards her ass. She squirmed and begged Revenant "please don't put it in, please, I've never had anything im there, please don't...", but he didn't care at all as he pushed into her unused hole with force, breaking past her defences and burying both dicks deep inside of her. Loba had never felt so full as Revenant pushed her head and shoulders onto the ground, fully taking control as he put multiple fingers into her mouth that she started sucking on, simply to establish dominance. He started to penetrate all of Lobas holes with his cocks and fingers, causing her tongue to hang out and her eyes to roll back as she started panting, completly lost in the pain that had by now completely turned into pleasure as she came multiple times, her fluids squirting over the floor, yet Revenant was still going, apparently being able to controll when he came.

Not being able to comprehend the pleasure anymore, something in Loba broke. "Ohhh yes master, please, yes, give it to me, please, fill me up!" She begged him, part of her mind screaming at herself why she was saying this. "And why should I do that?", Revenant asked her. "Because I'm your slut, I'm your pet. You own me, master. Please, cum inside your bitch!" A part of her was screaming that this was wrong, but deep down she knew it was right. It was how it was always ment to be. "Finally you come to your senses, my slut", Revenant praised his new pet as he released his synthetic cum from both dicks, filling her up and causing her stomach to bulge out from the amount of cum, pushing Loba to her greatest orgasm yet, causing her entire body to shake for multiple minutes as Revenant was still cumming inside her. He finally pulled out of her, making her slump onto the ground with cum streaming out of her ass and pussy. Something that Loba just noticed was that her and Revenants squad had been the last two alive, and her completely submitting to Revenant apparently caused him to win the Apex Games. As the shuttle that picks up the winners approached, Revenant pulled out a collar and put it around her neck, leading her into her new life as Revenants personal cock slut. And she was happy about it.

**Author's Note:**

> So I prettey much just wrote what came to mind, I'm personally quite happy with the result. Please tell me anything I could've done differently or simply if you enjoyed this story, it would mean a lot to me! Also if you have any suggestions for future stories (M/F) or (F/F), let me know, looking for inspiration at the moment. Thanks for reading!


End file.
